What is love ?
by Fear-The-Spork
Summary: Jack meet's Kate in a bar one night. Another AU cause I love em. Please review. Pretty please ?
1. Chapter 1

Jack Shepard collapsed wearily onto the bar stool, and ordered a scotch on the rock's. Normaly he would avoid this place but right now he decided that he didn't care. His father hated him, his wife had left him for his best friend and his mother wouldn't speak to him. Right now this seemed like a pretty good way out. He glanced around, eye's scanning the bar for any sign of life. It was friggin dead. The bartender eyed him. "Bad day mate ?" he asked, his voice gruff from shouting out order's all day.

"How about bad life," Jack replied humourlessly.

"Well don't worry 'bout it. Most people in here have a crap life right now. It'll sort itself, don't you worry," the bartender tried to cheer him up. The light's dimmed and Jack looked up from his drink.

"What's going on ?" Jack asked.

"One of our waitress' like's to sing. She's good, but not many notice her singing. They're to busy looking south. Quiet type. Reckon her boyfriend give's her a whack every now and then," he explained. Jack directed his eye's to the stage, where a woman in her mid twentie's stood behind the microphone. Long brown hair cascaded around her neck and her green eye's shone. Freckle's dotted her face and she seemed very shy. Jack suddenly became entranced by the brunette on the stage. His drink lay forgotten as he walked over to stand next to the stage. Figuring that she had a soft voice he got as close as humanly possible with the other men in front of him. He got proved wrong. Music started to play and her voice belted out.

_Billy Ray was preacher's son_

_And when his daddy would visit he'd come along_

_When they gathered round and started talking_

_That's when Billy would take me walkin_

_Through the back yard we'd go walkin_

_Then he'd look into my eye's _

_Lord know's the nicest eye's_

_The only one who could ever..._

Jack was snapped out of his trance as the girl was cut off. The men were hooting at her. The light seemed to have gone from her eye's and her shoulder's slumped. She climbed down of the stage and into the sea of grabbing hand's and sleazy men. Jack couldn't believe how they done that. She was amazing ! Finally she got away from the group of men and Jack's eye's followed her to the bar, where she ducked under the door and took another customer's order. She seemed so broken. Jack made his way to the bar and sat on his previously vacated barstool

Moving to take another order Kate Austin's eye's rested on a dark haired man who seemed to be watching her with intent. His interest in her should have made her nervous but instead it sent shiver's down her spine. His smouldering gaze seemed to go right through her, looking for her soul. He was handsome too. His hazel eye's, chiseled feature's and broad shoulder's probably made him the target of many women's affections. Including her's. Not that he'd want her of course. Her last boyfriend had made it clear that she was worthless and filthy and she believed him. But she could talk to this guy right ?

"Hey, what'll it be ?" she asked him shyly and Jack smiled.

"Another Scotch please," he said, never taking his eye's off her. Kate heart stopped for a second before continuing it's steady beat. He had one of those dreamy voice's. That voice could get a girl undressed and into bed with a simple command.

"Sure," she smiled.

Jack was once again enchanted by her smile. She was very shy and seemed to be quite nervous around men. She poured his drink with ease and placed it on the bar in front of him. "Thank's," Jack said and once again the young woman smiled at him. "Uh, would I be weird if I asked for your mane ?" he said.

"I'm Kate," she said.

"Jack," he replied and held out his hand. Kate took it and shivered at the spark of electricity that ran down her arm at his touch. "I heard you singing," he told her.

"Yeah, awful huh ?" she answered him and a sadness seemed to fill her.

"Only if your Dusty Springfield and your carrer is suddenly threatened," he smirked.

"What ?" Kate asked, confused.

"That was amazing !" Jack said.

"You liked it ?" Kate said in shock.

"Of course ! How many people can sing like that. You've got an amazing voice," he said. Obviously no-one had ever told her before, so Jack decided to be the first.

"No one's ever said that before," Kate said, letting it sink in that this gorgeous man liked her singing.

"Well those guy's over there don't exactly serve as a sutible audiance," he said, jerking his thumb over to the crowd of men at the stage. Kate let out a giggle.

"Austin !" the bartender barked at her. Kate jumped. "Get back to work," he growled at her. Kate looked at Jack.

"Sorry, gotta go," she said.

"When do you get off work ?" Jack asked her.

"I get off in about half an hour," Kate told him.

"You wanna grab a coffee ?" he said.

"Coffee would be good," Kate smiled and left the bar. Jack watched her go and finished his drink.

**A/N: Well this is the first chapter of my new story so please tell me if it was good. Peace out !**


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later, Jack waited outside as Kate collected her tip's for the night. "Hey," he said as she approached the car.

"Hi again," Kate replied and Jack opened the car door for her. "Thank's," Kate said. Jack smiled and rounded the car, slipping into the driver's seat. He started the engine and they drove off into the night.

Jack pulled up the coffee shop and he and Kate entered the warm atmosphere.

"Hey, what'll you guy's have then ?" asked the waitress.

"I'll have a Latte please," Kate said.

"Same," Jack ordered and the waitress left them alone.

"So Jack, are you alway's this charming ?" Kate asked him.

"Yes," Jack replied and Kate giggled.

"I haven't asked what you do yet. Obviously you know what I do," she said.

"I'm a spinal surgeon," Jack said.

"Your a spinal surgeon !" Kate exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah," Jack smiled at her shock. "I really shouldn't tell people that," he said.

"Well it's better than a waitress," Kate said crestfallen.

"Hey don't put yourself down. With a voice like that you could do anything," Jack reassured her.

"You really do like my singing, don't you ?" Kate asked him shyly.

"Yeah, I've never heard anyone who sounded like that."

"Thank you again," Kate blushed. Two hour's later Jack and Kate finally left the coffee shop and once again got into Jack's car.

"So where should I drop you off ?" Jack asked her.

"Uh, the motel on 43rd street," she said sheepishly. At Jack's look she grinned, embarrased. "I don't have much money."

"Why don't you stay with me ?" Jack said suddenly.

"Really ? Cause it would be a step up from my creepy neighbours," Kate said.

"You can stay in my guest room," Jack offered.

"I'd love to, but i've gotta get my stuff first," Kate told him.

"No problem, I'll drive you and help," Jack said, starting the engine. The drive to Kate's motel was uneventful, aside from listening to ' Highway to Hell' on the radio. Jack pulled up to the grimy motel and went round to open Kate's door.

"Your such a gentleman," Kate said to him and Jack smiled at the compliment. As it was the middle of winter, the night air had a bite to it as it whipped around thier face's and hand's. They hurried to the from to the motel and they climbed the stair's with Kate leading the way. Getting to room thirty three, Kate pulled out the key and shoved it into the lock "Could you wait here ? I don't have much so I'll be fine to carry it," Kate asked him.

"Sure no problem," Jack replied to her and she went into the room. Kate rushed round the small room gathering the few megar possesions she had. Truly that man was a gem, you don't meet any guy's like that anymore, Kate thought. Kate filled a small suitcase before rushing out again and locking the door. "Shouldn't you give the manager the key ?" asked Jack.

"I don't wanna talk to him right now. Everytime I do he end's up staring at my chest," Kate answered, dropping the key on the floor. On the way down the stair's Jack placed his hand on the small of Kate's back, and she smiled to herself.

They arrived at Jack's apartment, fifteen minute's later and Kate couldn't believe the size of it. It was tidy for a batchaler and Jack led Kate to the guest room. Inside was definatly an improvement from the motel room. The bed looked so soft and Kate couldn't wait to sleep tonight. Suddenly her ex's voice popped into her head.

_Your a worthless bitch Austin. I'm only with you cause I feel sorry for you. You don't deserve to be happy._

Kate shook it off and turned to Jack. "Are you sure your okay with me staying here ?" she asked for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Yes Kate it's fine," he chuckled. "If you need anything I'm just across the hall and the bathroom's down there," he said pointing down the hall.

_The man has need's Kate. He's letting a piece of filth like you stay, you may as well fulfil his need's. _His voice taunted her as she said goodnight to Jack. It taunted her as she changed, and as she slid into the soft bed.

_Repay the man Kate. Not that your much good but you can at least get him off. _The voice taunted her. Kate tossed onto her side, and finally fell asleep

**A/N: Second chappie. Likin it so far ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Kate woke the next morning to the delicious smell of pancake's wafting into the bedroom. Wrapping her dressing gown around herself she padded along the hall and into the living room. "Morning," came Jack's voice from the kitchen. Kate walked in and was met with the even more delicious than pancake's shirtless Jack. She smiled shyly at him.

"Morning," she replied.

"I hope your hungry," he said, setting a plate of pancake's in front of her.

"I really don't know how to thank you for all this," Kate said. _Yes you do. _The voice popped into her head. Kate ignored it.

"You don't need to thank me," Jack grinned at her. After finishing breakfast, Kate offered to clear the dishe's while Jack showered. Jack had offered to take Kate shopping and from lack of having nice thing's Kate agreed. Jack came out of the bathroom in a black t-shirt and jean's. Kate felt like her jaw was hitting the floor. He flashed her one of his irresistable smile's. Kate got changed and met Jack at the front door. They used the elevator and soon they were making their way down mainstreet. Kate shivered in the bitter wind. Jack glanced at her. He slipped off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulder's.

"Thank you," she said quietly and snuggled into the warmth of Jack's coat.

"So where do you wanna go first ?" Jack asked her.

"Uh How about the mall ?" Kate said.

"Okay."

Two and a half hour's later they sat in a cafe together with three large shopping bag's, drinking coffee. "I never knew that the mall had so many shop's," Jack chuckled.

"You didn't have to get me this stuff," Kate said.

"Well I wanted too," Jack said, finishing his coffee. "You wanna get a movie tonight ?" he asked.

"I can't I've gotta work," Kate sighed.

"Well I'll come with you and keep an eye out," Jack smiled. "I didn't like the look of some of the guy's in that place."

"You don't have to really," Kate blushed at his thoughtfulness.

"Think of me as your personal bodyguard," Jack grinned.

"Any girl would want you to guard their body," Kate said, then blushed realizing what she had implied.

"Thank's I'll take that as a compliment," Jack laughed.

"Uh this could be more awkward," Kate giggled.

"Come on let's get back," Jack said and they walked back to the car.

Getting home that night the pair collapsed exhuasted onto the couch. "How's your face ?" Kate asked.

"It's fine. The other guy was worse off than me," Jack smiled at her.

"Thank's for standing up for me. No one's ever done that before," Kate said softly, running her finger's over the bruise that was forming on Jack's jaw.

"No problem," Jack replied. "Well since you quit early, how about that movie ?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay," Kate smiled at him. She watched him as he went to the kitchen to get snack's. He was amazing. So handsome and smart. _You don't deserve him. He'd never want you._ The voice was back. Kate knew it was just her, but she couldn't help thinking that the voice was right. Jack came in with two glasses of wine and a bowl of popcorn. "Is this movie scary ?" asked Kate.

"It's meant to be, but it's okay," Jack reassured her. Jack slipped the disc into the DVD player and pressed play on the remote. He sat on the couch and Kate scooted closer to him. Jack nervously slipped his arm around the back of her and looked down. Kate didn't seem to mind in fact she was squeeing inside. 'Oh my God he like's me !" she thought. She unconsciesly snuggled closer as the movie started.

After about forty five minute's, Kate's head was buried in Jack's chest as some freaky mutant's attacked a family in the middle of the desert. "Is it over ?" Kate's muffled voice came from his chest. Jack chuckled.

"Yes it's over," he said and Kate peaked out. She quickly turned her head again.

"It's not you jerk !" Kate whined and smacked his arm.

"I couldn't resist," Jack smiled as she cuddled into him. Her body pressed against his was going to have a serious affect on his speech.

When the movie was over Kate finally emerged from the comfort of Jack's embrace. She raised her head and she and Jack's locked eye's. "So," Kate mumbled, licking her lip's.

"Yeah," Jack said softly, his eye's following the steady path of her tongue over her full lip's. Bringing his head down he pressed his lip's to her's and kissed her. Kate instantly responded to him, opening her mouth to let in his eager tongue. He openly explored every hidden secret in her mouth, their tongue's gliding over each other. Kate snaked her hand around to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Jack's hand's went to her waist and they broke apart due to lack of air.

"Wow," Kate breathed. Jack nodded and Kate leant in to kiss him again.

**A/N: Okie Dokie. Smut in the next chapter people and I know how you all like smut. )**


	4. Chapter 4

Kate pulled Jack into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Jack picked her up and Kate yelled in delight as he gently tossed her onto the bed. Jack leant over her to kiss her again and Kate pulled him down to lie fully on her. His weight pressed her into the bed and Kate moaned as his lip's slid down her neck, lightly biting her. Jack's hand's roamed her body, awakining an urge in Kate she never knew she had. Jack's lip's traveled lower and he swiftly undid anything in his way. He latched onto one of her nipple's, lavishing attension on it. Kate arched into him and let out a sigh of longing.

Kate ran her finger's through Jack's closely cropped hair, suddenly noticing that he had her half undressed and he was no where near undressed. Kate tugged at his shirt and Jack quickly removed it along with her pant's and her pantie's. Kate froze, realising that he'd probably noticed by now. Jack had noticed and he was more then a little angry.

"Kate who did this to you ?" he growled his finger's tracing the bruising on the inside of her thigh's.

"It's nothing Jack, honestly," Kate whispered tear's welling up in her eye's.

"Sweetie don't cry," Jack said, wiping away the tear's with his thumb. "Who did this to you ?" he asked again.

"His name was Jerry. He's my ex. He said he was allowed to do it because he was my boyfriend," Kate whimpered. Jack felt sick. What kind of animal would do this to a woman ? he thought. Kate continued. "He alway's told me that no one would ever want me because I wasn't worth anything. He told me he was with me because he felt sorry for me. He didn't know how to make love. It was alway's just fucking to him. I'll understand if you don't want me anymore though," Kate sniffed.

"Kate don't you ever think that your worthless," Jack said sternly. Kate looked up in suprise.

"But," she started.

"No but's. Your a beautiful, smart woman and your a priceless find. Now I'm going to make love to you," Jack whispered to her. Tear's ran down her cheek's and Jack kissed them away.

"Thank you," Kate said as Jack stripped himself of his jean's and boxer's. Kate eyed him. He was a lot bigger than Jerry and she didn't know if she could take him. But still, the sight of him made her mouth water. Jack's hand found the cleft between her leg's and stroked her lightly. Kate gasped and her hip's bucked into his hand. "Please," Kate moaned and Jack smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her again. Positioning himself at her entrance, Jack pushed himself inside her. Kate let out a sharp gasp of pleasure as Jack moved into her. She hooked her leg's around his waist and slid her arm's around his neck. Jack started to pump into her slowly and Kate started to get into the rythem, moving her hip's to meet his thrust's. Kate's muscle's contracted around him and Jack groaned, before he found her lips again. Their body's slick with sweat, they moved together as Jack's thrust's gathered speed and Kate's moans got louder. Kate was pushed over the edge and Jack was right behind her as he exploded into her. Jack slowly pulled out of her and Kate moaned again. She opened her eye's to see Jack smiling at her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," Kate replied, smiling at him. Jack kissed her temple and pulled the cover over them. Kate drowsily snuggled into his chest and Jack wrapped his arm's around her, pulling her closer. They fell asleep within second's.

**A/N: Yay SMUT ! EVERYBODY DANCE NOW ! Heh heh please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kate's eye's fluttered open the next morning. For a moment she wondered where she was but she felt a hand brush down her side she remembered. Jack. She turned over and found herself looking into two hazel pool's. "Sleep well ?" Jack asked her.

"Very," Kate replied, brushing her lip's over his. "So what are gonna do today ?" she asked.

"Well we're going to the police," Jack said.

"Why ?" Kate asked, slightly alarmed. She sat up and turned to face him.

"Jerry can't get away with that," he said, his finger's once again moving over the bruises on her inner thigh's.

"He did for three year's. What's the difference now ?" Kate said bitterly.

"The difference is that I'll be with you," Jack said tenderly.

"Do you think I can ?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I know you can," Jack said kissing her. Kate smiled at him.

"Okay I'll go to the police and report him," Kate said confidently.

"That's my girl," Jack grinned.

"Your girl ?" Kate asked shyly.

"Who else's ?" Jack said softly, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"By the way, before we start a relationship your gonna have to get past group inspection," Kate giggled.

"What ?" Jack asked, confused.

"My friend's. They'll want to inspect you. Needless to say they didn't deem Jerry worthy, but they'll probably like you," Kate reassured him.

"And if they don't ?"

"Then you'll be treated to year's of hostility and evil glares. My friend's are very protective of me," Kate said.

"Well I'll try to impress," Jack said.

"You don't need to try," said Kate as she ran her finger's over his hair. "Your already perfect and they're going to love you."

Three hour's later, Jack and Kate had finally managed to get dressed. Jack walked into the living room just as Kate got off the phone. "Who was that ?" he asked, wrapping his arm's around her waist.

"That was Shannon, one of my friend's. We're meeting them tonight at a club in town," Kate replied and turned in his arm's to kiss him. "They seem eager to meet you, I could hear them in the background yelling their head's off," Kate giggled.

"Well I'm looking forward to it, but sweetie we need to head to the police station," Jack reminded her.

"Will you stay with me," Kate pleaded.

"Of course I will," Jack said.

"Let's go then," Kate sighed and they grabbed their coat's and headed into the bitter wind's of December.

Arriving at the police station, Kate was instantly seen to by a female officer. They were led to a private room where the police woman eyed Jack suspiciously. Kate noticed. "He's okay, he's my current boyfriend," Kate reassured her and the officer relaxed and let him into the room.

"Now we're going to need to see the bruise's," the woman said.

"Do you really need to ?" Kate asked, and she felt Jack's grip tighten on her hand.

"Yes I'm afraid we do. But it will be a female nurse and your boyfriend can stay if he like's," she said, but Kate was still tense.

They were led down a corridor and into an all white room with an examining table. Kate felt sick with fear as another woman entered the room. She sat in front of Kate and Jack and gave them a friendly smile. "Hi I'm Kelly and I'm going to examine you. I know that it can be very difficult after coming out of an abusive relationship, but if it help's us put him behind bar's then it's for the best," she said gently. She noticed Jack and turned back to Kate. "Do you want your boyfriend to stay ?" she asked.

"Yes please," Kate answered and Jack gave her a winning smile.

"Could you please get undressed down to your underwear and we'll begin," she said and Kate stripped down to her black bra and pantie's. She sat uncomfortably on the table as the nurse examined her bruises. Tear's streamed down Kate's face as she described everything that had happened in her relationship with Jerry. At point's Jack had trouble containing his emotion's and tear's would roll down his cheek's, as he listened to the awful thing's this beautiful woman had to endure everyday.

"He would constantly cheat on me. One day I asked him why he did it and he punched me. He told me that he wasn't satisfied with a piece of trash like me and not to ask anymore question's," Kate sobbed. Rage boiled inside Jack and he knew if he ever met Jerry he would need to be fed of a drip for the rest of his life. Kate curled into Jack's embrace and her tear's made wet patches on his shirt. He rubbed little circle's on her back with his thumb until her harsh sobbing had subsided.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to get a box of tissue's," Kelly choked out. Even she was crying, just listening to the pain this woman had been through.

"Kate baby, are you okay ?" Jack said softly, stroking her hair.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Kate replied.

A while later they left the station, and went home.

**A/N: Next Chapter is the club. Should I add the OC's from my other story, Chloe and Seann as well ? Please tell me what you think and review )**


	6. Chapter 6

Entering the club that night, Jack and Kate were immediatly spotted by her friend's. They waved to them and motioned for them to come over. "Well get ready to get grilled," Kate muttered to Jack, but he just smiled and rested his hand on her back. They weaved through the crowd's and were soon faced with Kate's friend's.

"Hey Kate !" a blonde girl squeed and soon Kate was embraced by the entire group.

They stepped back and their attention turned to Jack. He stood nervously, all eye's on him. Kate noticed. "Guy's stop it !" she ordered and they immediatly looked away. "Jack this everyone," Kate motioned to the group and said " everyone this is Jack. Play nice," she warned.

"We're sorry," a brunette nearest to Jack said. "We're kinda wary around Kate's boyfriend's. I'm Chloe," she said and held out her hand. "I'm Kate's little cousin," she laughed. Soon the other's followed Chloe's example and introduced themselve's.

"So have I got this right ?" Jack asked and pointed to each one. "Your Chloe, your Seann, your Shannon, your Sawyer and your Claire," he grinned.

Shannon smiled. "You know your the only guy ever to get that right," she said and Jack chuckled.

"It is confusing," he said.

"Sorry 'bout the hostility earlier," Sawyer apologised.

"It's fine really, no worrie's," Jack reassured them.

When Kate's favourite song came on she looked at Jack pleadingly and he playfully rolled his eye's. "Oh if we must," he sighed and Kate giggled, taking his hand and leading him to the floor. Everyone exchanged glance's.

"He's great !" Seann said happily. "Finally a nice guy,"

"I know. Did you see the way he look's at her ? It's pure adoration," Claire was practically bouncing.

"He's a few billion step's up from Jerry. Not to mention he's a spinal surgeon," Shannon reminded them.

"Speaking of Jerry Berry, do you think he'll show up tonight ? This is his favourite club," Sawyer asked.

"I hope not," Chloe said nervously looking around.

"If he doe's Jack'll probly beat the crap outta him," Seann said.

"Jerry's a black belt, I mean have you seen him fight ?" Claire said.

"I don't care if he's Jackie Chan. If he's hit over the head with a table, he's hardly gonna be invinceble," Chloe smiled at the thought.

"Anyone ever tell you you have a sick mind ?" Sawyer asked.

"Yep," Chloe replied simply.

Kate's song ended and Jack led her back to the table, where she sat comfortably on his lap, kissing him every now and then.

"Well you two certainly are lovebird's aren't you ?" Sawyer smirked and they grinned goofily.

"They certainly are aren't they ?" a voice behind them said. Kate paled at the sight of her ex. Jack's grip on her waist tightened.

"What the hell do you want brick ?" Chloe hissed at him.

"Seann control your woman," he smirked and Seann went to stand but was stopped by Claire and Chloe.

"Well Katie I got a visit from the police earlier and I thought you should drop the charge's now," he growled and Kate slowly nodded. Jack was amazed at the change in Kate.

"Piss off," he growled standing up.

"What was that ?" Jerry asked.

"I said piss off and leave her alone," Jack repeated. Jerry smirked nastily and took a swing at Jack. Here it come's the friend's thought. But it never came. They glanced up to see Jerry's fist had been blocked and after a few complex move's on Jack's part, Jerry was flat on his back. Soon Jerry was back up again.

"Son of a bitch !" he roared and went full out at Jack. Jack however smirked boldly and blocked every attack easily, before bringing his fist into Jerry's face and sending him rolling over their table. "Let's get outta here," Jerry panted and moved quickly past Jack, taking the arm of a blonde woman and leaving the club. The table burst into appluas and Jack grinned. Then he noticed Kate. She looked pale and withdrawn.

"Kate ?" he said gently and the other's stopped cheering immediatly. "Kate sweetie, you okay ?" Jack tried again and Kate looked at him, tear's shimmering in her eye's.

"Jack ?" she whimpered and Jack was next to her with his arm's around her, in second's.

"It's okay," he muttered kissing her hair.

"Let's go please," she said to him.

"Alright we'll go home," he told her and after their goodbye's they left the club.

Arriving home Kate immediatly went to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Jack followed her and knocked. "Kate baby ? You okay," he asked. He heard muffled sob's drift through the door and he turned the handle. Kate lay on the bed sobbing into a pillow. "Oh Kate," Jack said and wrapped his arm's around her, pulling her to his chest.

"Why doe's he still have so much control over me ?" she choked out.

"I don't know," Jack replied truthfully. "But he won't have for much longer."

"Make love to me," Kate said, looking at him.

"I'd be honered," Jack smiled at her.

**A/N: Just so you know the smut will be in separate chapter's. Jack Shepard was KUNG FOO FIGHTING ! Review's make me feel fuzzy and warm.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kate pulled him down on top of her and his lip's met her's in a passionate kiss. Kate rolled over until she was straddling him and Jack grinned. Jack's hand's slid to her hip's and Kate ground into his sudden erection. Jack bit back a moan as her hand's travelled over his chest, slipping under his shirt to curl her finger's in his chest hair. She bent over him to kiss his neck and she suddenly pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it onto the ground.

Jack unbuttoned her shirt and slowly slid it down her arm's, only for it to join his on the floor. His finger's skillfully undid the clasp of her bra, dropping it beside him. His deft finger's massaged her breast's, expertly flicking her nipple's.

Kate arched on top of him as he teased her. She swiftly undid his belt buckle and his pant's went to floor in just a few second's. "How did you do that so quickly ?" Jack teased. "You want me that badly ?"

"Don't be so full of yourself mister. I still have the upper hand," Kate giggled as his eye's flashed black with lust.

"Not anymore," he growled, gripping her thigh's and rolling over.

"Hey !" Kate moaned. "I was enjoying that !" she said.

"Too bad," Jack smirked and his lip's found her hard nipple's sucking each one expertly, lightly biting and scraping his teeth over them. Kate cried out and writhed under him, but Jack held her steady while he pushed down her pant's. He quickly removed her pantie's and knelt between her leg's.

"Jack ?" Kate said but was stopped as he hooked her leg's over his shoulder's.

"You don't have to ohhhhh," Kate moaned as his tongue pushed into her. "JACK !" she cried and her hand's went to his soft hair trying to hold on for dear life. Jack sucked on her clit, inserting two finger's inside her making her hip's buck into his hand. He nibbled her lightly and Kate screamed in ecstacy as she went over the edge.

Coming down from the high she looked at Jack. "No one's ever done that before," she panted.

"Well they're moron's then," he smiled at her and released her leg's.

"Why do you still have your boxer's on ?" Kate asked, slightly distorted from the orgasm minute's before.

"No idea," Jack grinned, desposing of them.

"Please get in me now," Kate ordered and Jack chuckled.

"Impatient aren't you ?" he grinned and Kate stuck her tongue out. Kate wasn't going to take this. She reached between them and grasped him in her hand. Jack's eye's widened and he moaned.

"Oh mister Kung Foo Fighter has a weakness ?" she teased as she stroked him, slicking his shaft with the pre-cum leaking from his head. Jack's hip's bucked and Kate giggle at the affect she had on him.

"Kate baby, I'm gonna come," Jack panted but Kate ignored him and pumped his hard memeber faster. Jack let out a low moan and came over Kate's hand. Kate released him and brought her hand up to her mouth, licking it clean. The sight of this made him harden again and Kate seemed impressed with his stamina. Jack couldn't tease her anymore and he pushed inside her wet heat. Kate cried out at the feel of him filling her and Jack's eyelid's hooded and the pleasure that was coursing through his body. Kate's arm's went around his neck as he started to move, pumping inside her. With each long stroke Kate was left wanting more of him. Her hip's started to move in time with his and Jack bought his lip's to her's, kissing her slowly. His kiss matched his pace and Kate knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. Jack sped up and Kate's eye's widened as she cried out his name loudly, once again going over the edge. Jack followed spilling his seed inside her. Jack slowly pulled out of her and Kate almost protested at the loss of him inside her. Jack moved beside her and kissed her lip's.

"You wanna get a midnight snack ?" he asked.

"How about a cigarette too ?" Kate teased.

"Your funny Austin," Jack smirked and they kissed, as he rolled on top of her, entering her once again.

**A/N: You and me baby ain't nothin but mammel, so let's do it like thay do on the Discovery Channel. Heh heh. Review and be saved. Don't and I'll get you. Next chappie up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning they were awoken by a banging on the door. "I'll get it," Jack yawned. He pulled on a pair of boxer's and made his way into the living room. He swung open the door and was met with Chloe, Shannon and Claire. "Um hey ?" he said, while they eyed him. Jack remembered that he was just in his boxer's and quickly called Kate. "Kate, the girl's are here. Come on in," he said and stood aside while they entered.

"We just wanted to see how Kate was this morning," Chloe said and Jack nodded. Kate came out of the bedroom in a bra and pantie's and the girl's exchanged glance's.

"Hey Kate we need to talk to you," Shannon said and without any warning they pulled her into the kitchen.

"I'll go get dressed," Jack called heading into the bedroom.

"We need to know now !" Claire said.

"Know what ?" Kate asked.

"You know what. Every little detail of every little thing," Chloe pushed.

"Okay question one. He's good to you, right ?" Claire asked.

"Yeah he's so considerate of what I want," Kate sighed.

"Ok let's cut the crap. That's not what we wanted to know. Let's get serious," Chloe said. "What's he like ?" she asked. They all looked at her. Chloe sighed. "Like you weren't going to ask her later," she accused and Shannon and Claire blushed.

"Okay then spill," Claire said.

"He was amazing. I can't count how many time's I came last night," Kate blushed.

"How big is he ?" Shannon asked.

"I'm not telling you that !" Kate protested.

"Fine, I'll ask him. Hey Jack !" Chloe called and Kate slapped her hand over Chloe's mouth.

"Yeah ?" Jack called from the bedroom.

"Nothing sweetie," Kate called.

"Just tell us," Shannon said. Meanwhile Chloe was struggling for air. Kate let go of her. Chloe gasped in lungfull's of oxygen and glared at Kate.

"You have to tell me ! You nearly killed me !" she said.

"Fine !" Kate relented. The girl's listened eagerly. "He's around seven and a half, maybe eight," Kate said. Their eye's went wide. Shannon looked around wildly.

"Which way did he go ?" she asked. "We need to get him back here," she said, while the other's giggled wildly.

"Only I may ride that horse," Kate laughed.

Jack came into the kitchen. "What horse ?" he asked and they fell about laughing.

Later that afternoon, they all met up with the boy's and Jack was greatful to have some male company. While the girl's went to look at clothes the guy's asked Jack about the night before. "How the hell did you do that ?" Sawyer asked him and Jack finished the remain's of his coffee before he spoke.

"In my spare time I studied Judo and Ju Jit Su," he explained. "I passed all my course's and I became a master last month," he grinned proudly.

"I thought the highest was a black belt ?" Seann said.

"No it goes higher, but most people don't bother after thay get the blackbelt," Jack explained.

"There's my little love muffin," Sawyer said and he embraced Claire, kissing her on the head.

"Love muffin ?" Jack whispered to Seann.

"He used to be a tough guy, but Claire broke him," Seann said.

"Hey baby," Kate said and she placed a chaste kiss on Jack's lip's.

"We were just talking about you actually," Chloe explained to Seann as she sat next to him.

"Oh really ?" he said kissing her.

"Yeah. How your going to love the present's we got for you," she giggled.

"It's not hat's again, is it ?" Sawyer asked wrinkling his nose.

"I think you three will like them very much," Shannon said winking at the boy's.

"Ohhhh," they all said in unison.

"Finally," Chloe giggled and Seann shot her a look.

"Hey we knew," Sawyer said.

"Sure you did. That's why your eye's fell out of your skull when you realized it wasn't hat's," Claire giggled.

"Those hat's were scary !" Seann argued.

"They were nice hat's," Shannon said.

"If your an insane French person," Sawyer mumbled and Jack chuckled.

"We've established that the hat's scared you but it's not hat's !" Chloe said and the boy's seemed to relax.

"Well let's get outta here," Seann said cheerfully.

"Oh no your not getting the present's until tonight," Kate said sternly and the boy's sighed miserably.

"Fussy fussy," Jack teased her and Kate playfully swatted his arm.

"Do you want the present ?" Kate asked him.

"Yes," Jack pouted.

"Well then stop complaining," Kate teased.

"You two make such a cute couple," said Shannon and they both grinned widely.

"Thank's," Jack said and Shannon smiled at him.

"As long as your good to her," Sawyer said.

"Or we will have to get the pitchfork out again," Claire reminded them.

"Pitchfork ?" Jack asked confused. Kate filled him in.

"When my first boyfriend cheated on me, the guy's chased him with a pitchfork," Kate giggled.

"We were ten !" Chloe said indignantly.

"Poor Tom never was the same,"Seann laughed.

"We were like Satan children. Especially you," Sawyer said pointing at Chloe.

"I try," she giggled. They left the coffee place and walked through the mall when something spotted Jack's eye.

"Hey a tattoo parlor," he grinned.

"Thinkin of gettin one Jacko ?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah actually," he said absently, looking at design's in the window.

"What are you gonna get ?" Kate asked him.

"Wait and see," Jack winked at her. "You guy's go explore and come back in about a hour. I'll see you then," Jack said, kissing Kate and entering the tattoo parlor.

**A/N: Ohh what will he get ? Find out next time people. Now see that wee button down there ? If you click that and type in the little box that appear's, it make's me really happy D ------ See. Try it.**


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later the friend's were gathered at the door's of the tattoo parlor and were anxious to see what tattoo Jack had gotten. The girl's were betting on a small tattoo on his shoulder of a dragon or a lion. The boy's were betting on something on the small of his back. They heard the door open and Jack came out, wincing slightly.

"So where'd you get it ?" asked Sawyer and Jack took of his shirt.

"I don't see anything," Chloe said and Jack grinned, turning around. Everyone's jaw dropped. Flame's ripped up Jack's back and whirled around his shoulder balde's. Four entwined roses surrounded Kate's name. Jack turned and almost laughed at their reaction's.

"What ?" he asked.

"That's amazing," Claire exclaimed.

"Wow dude, that tattoo artist is amazing," Seann said. Kate still hadn't spoken.

"Kate ?" Jack said.

"You did that for me ?" she whispered.

"Your worth it," he smiled and Kate threw her arm's around him, careful to avoid the tattoo on his back.

"Thank you so much," she said and kissed him hard on the lip's.

"You know I might get one," Seann said.

"Me too, I've alway's wanted one," Sawyer added.

"Yeah your just too cowardly to get one," Shannon teased.

"Exactly," Sawyer grinned.

"Well how about we get my present now ?" Jack asked.

"Not now, later," Kate grinned and placed another kiss on his lip's.

"Anyone wanna catch a movie ?" Chloe asked and they all shrugged. "God the enthusiasm," she said sarcastically.

"Wanna help me with my shirt ?" Jack asked and Kate slid it over his shoulder's and he buttoned it.

"Last time we caught a movie we got thrown out because you didn't pay," Claire accused Chloe.

"Moi ?" Chloe said pretending to be shocked.

"Yes you," Sawyer said.

"I'll pay this time okay," she said.

"You better," Kate grinned and whacked her.

"I'm wounded," Chloe pouted.

"No your not," Shannon said.

"Fine I'm not but I was thinking about it," Chloe grinned.

"I good for a movie," Jack said and Kate slipped her hand into his.

"Me too," she whispered.

"It's going to be a snog fest," Sawyer drawled.

"How do you know ?" asked Seann and Sawyer indicated to Jack and Kate. "Oh, yeah."

Three hour's later, seven popcorn stuffed people walked out of the screening room and into the lobby. "Well I just wasted three hour's of my life," Shannon said.

"Total chick flick," Sawyer grimaced.

"Well Jack and Kate didn't notice we were leaving until we threw the remnant's of the popcorn at them," Chloe said.

"We noticed," Kate argued.

"No you didn't," Claire said.

"We did so," Jack retorted.

"You were to busy sucking face," Seann teased them.

"So where you and Chloe," Jack said.

"But we noticed that the movie was over and we stopped," Chloe reminded them. Kate rolled her eye's. She suddenly remembered something.

"Oh Jack !" she said quickly.

"What ? You okay ?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I forgot to tell you we're having lunch with my parent's on Sunday," she winced.

"Oh that's bad," Chloe said.

"Good luck man," Seann added,

"Your going to need it," Claire told him.

"What's the big deal ? It's just lunch, right ?" Jack asked nervously.

"With Wayne," Sawyer said.

"Is Wayne your dad ?" Jack asked Kate.

"Yeah and I hate him. I don't like being refered to as his daughter," she huffed.

"Nasty piece of work," Shannon said.

"You guy's aren't making me feel any better," Jack said.

"We're not trying too," Seann grinned and Jack shot him a look.

"We're merely trying to wish you good luck," Chloe said.

"Thank's guy's really," Jack said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

**A/N: Yay it's meet the parent's all over again. heh heh. Gonna take your mamma out all night show her what it's all about. Get her jacked up on some cheep champagne and let the good time's all roll out.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Your nervous aren't you ?" Kate asked Jack as they drove to the restaurant. Jack let out the breath he'd been holding.

"No I'm not nervous," he said.

"Yes you are. When your nervous you tap your finger's," Kate smiled as he stopped drumming his finger's on the steering wheel.

"Fine yes I'm incredably nervous," Jack admitted.

"I don't know why. Not like Wayne will care. Oh and feel free to stab him with a butter knife," Kate smirked and Jack rolled his eye's.

"That's my girl. Sadistic as alway's," he chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot.

"I don't know why you wore such a nice suit. Wayne won't have bothered, he dosn't really give a toss about me and my mom," Kate sighed.

"I'm starting to like him less and less and I haven't even met him yet," Jack mumbled. His finger's started to drum on the wheel again.

"Stop it. You'll be fine," Kate said, slipping her hand into his and leaning over to peck him on the cheek.

"Well your friend's didn't really give me much confidence," he smirked, getting out of the car.

"At least they warned you," Kate giggled. Jack opened Kate's door and she got out. "Thank you," she said and kissed him.

"You know that relax's me. You think you can constantly kiss me throughout dinner ?" he asked jokingly. It gave Kate an idea on how to calm his nerve's. "Kate ?" he asked and she sushed him and pulled him into the dark side alley. "What are you doing ?" he asked.

"Helping you relax," she whispered into his ear. She kissed his neck and realisation hit him and he grinned devilishly.

"Bad girl," he muttered, nipping and kissing her shoulder.

"You're the one who's not resisting," Kate giggled as she fumbled with his belt buckle, finally getting it undone. She pulled his zipper down and popped the button, slipping her hand into his boxer's to gently massage him.

"God Kate," Jack moaned quietly and he bent his head to kiss her, while his hand's hitched up the bottom of her dress. His nimble finger's crept up her thigh and pushed aside her pantie's to feel the wetness there. Kate broke away from the kiss to let out a little gasp. She pushed his pant's to his knees and lowered herself onto his hard member, elicting a sharp intake of breath from the both of them. Jack turned so that Kate was against the alley wall and his hand's went under her thigh's bringing her leg's around his waist. He pushed into her further and Kate let out a whimper as he filled her. She clenched her muscles around him and the threat of getting caught at any second thrilled them both. Jack moved inside her, bringing her quickly to edge of her orgasm.

"Jack, please baby, harder," Kate moaned softly and Jack obliged, pumping inside of her harder and faster. Kate started to pant feeling the ball of energy in her stomach come closer to bursting with each thrust.

"Kate, your so tight," Jack moaned into her ear. With one more thrust they came, biting their lip's and trying to quieten their moans of pleasure, without much success. Jack released Kate's leg's, letting her dress fall again as he pulled out of her. "Wow," Kate whispered before bursting into giggle's.

"Yeah," Jack chuckled, arranging himself and buckling his belt again.

"Are your nerve's calmed ?" Kate asked him.

"I had nerves ?" Jack said and winked at her. "Come on incase we're late," he smirked.

They walked into the restaurant and Kate looked around for her mom and Wayne. Finally spotting them she grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him over. Kate's mom stood to greet her. "Hey sweetie. This must be Jack," she said and shook his hand. Jack suddenly noticed a nasty looking bruise on her jaw. He decided not to mention it.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs Austin," Jack smiled at her.

"Please dear don't call me Mrs Austin. Call me Diane," she said. Wayne wearily stood and reluctantly offered his hand to Jack. Jack shook it and Wayne smirked at him.

"I'm Wayne," he said and sat back down on the seat. Kate and Diane exchanged nervous glance's as Jack took the seat in front of Wayne, not at all put of by his cold behaivour. Kate settled next to Jack and Diane next to Wayne. Kate glanced over the menu and gasped at the price's.

"Jack ?" she asked.

"What's up sweetie ?"

"Can you afford this ?" she wondered.

"I'm a spinal surgeon. I think I can manage," he smiled and kissed her cheek. This gesture didn't go unoticed by Wayne who glowered at Jack before turning back to his own menu.

"So your a spinal surgeon Jack ?" Diane started the conversation off.

"Yeah up at the children's hospital," Jack explained.

"It must be great to work with all those children," Diane said.

"Why do you wanna work with some snot nosed little brat's every day of the week ?" Wayne asked and Kate felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"I love kid's and some of them come from very troubled backround's. I'm only their surgeon but they open up to me a lot and I can pass that information onto social services," Jack replied calmly. Wayne smirked at him. "Get them out of abusive household's," Jack added. Kate and Diane's eye's widened and Wayne met Jack's eye's.

"You get that kinda thing a lot ?" he asked.

"No not that much," Jack replied staring him in the eye. Wayne finally looked away and the girls let out their breath. The tension could be cut with a knife and Kate was the nervous one now. Jack noticed Kate seemed tense and he rested his hand on her leg. Kate seemed to relax a little and they all ordered what they wanted.

_**Outside**_

"Do you see them ?" Shannon asked as Chloe stood on Seann's shoulder's, looking into the restaurant window.

"Yes ! I do. Their over at the other side in a booth. If we go to that window we'll be able to hear them," she whispered. Seann started to wobble and he suddenly tripped over his own feet. Chloe flew off his shoulder's and into some nearby bushes.

"Sorry baby," he chuckled.

"Sorry ?" Chloe's head appeared from the bush. "You're not sorry," she muttered.

Back inside the restaurant they were totally oblivious as to what was about to happen. Jack was explaining to Diane and Kate about the different kind's of training you had to go through to become a judo master. They were both intrigued but Wayne just looked bored. Wayne and Diane had their back's to the window and Jack and Kate could see out. Suddenly three head's appeared at the window behind Wayne. Jack and Kate's eye's went wide and Shannon grinned at them.

"What's wrong with you two ?" Wayne asked, seeing them stare out of the window.

"Nothing," Jack said, still unable to tear his eye's away from Chloe, Seann and Shannon.

"We were just admiring the view," Kate smiled and glanced at them. Chloe suddenly put up peice's of paper behind Wayne's head. They were in the shape of rabbit ear's. Jack nearly choked on his steak and Kate's hand went to her mouth, trying to supress her giggle's.

"Are you both okay ?" Diane asked and they nodded. Seann was busy sticking and arrow to the window, pointing at Wayne. Along with the rabbit ear's they stuck up a sign. It read **THE EASTER BUNNY'S BEEN ON DRUG'S AGAIN.** Jack and Kate burst out laughing and Wayne looked annoyed at them.

"What the hell are you laughing at ?" he barked. But neither could speak through their laughter. Chloe, Seann and Shannon started to make faces and by this time they were roaring. Shannon pressed her face against the glass and made a fish face. Kate giggled insanly and nearly fell of her chair. Seann and Chloe were doing 60's dance move's. They blended perfectly with the song that was playing inside. This made them laugh harder than they thought possible. Diane was looking at them concerned and Wayne was going red in the face. Kate thanked God that they were in a private booth, and Jack could hardly breath he was laughing so much.

"Will you please excuse us ?" Jack gasped and he dragged Kate out of the booth. Chloe, Seann and Shannon smirked at each other and jumped of the top of the van they had been standing on.

Jack and Kate appeared at the door and the three greeted them with large grin's on their face's. "Did you like the show ?" Shannon asked and they both nodded still out of breath from laughing.

"It took us a while to think up something like that," Seann grinned and Chloe giggled at the look's on their face's.

"Wayne think's we're weird now," Jack said, finally getting enough breath to speak.

"Good ice breaker though," Kate giggled and the friend's laughed again.

"Well you guy's go get dinner over and we'll make with the big scadadle," Chloe said and they said their goodbye's as Jack and Kate went back inside.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. More Wayne and Jack tension in the next chappie. You know you love it. **


	11. Chapter 11

Jack and Kate walked back to the booth and were met with strange look's from Wayne and Diane. Thankfully the guy's had taken the sign's down from the window and they could relax more. They didn't mention the incedent before although Wayne still looked pissed off at their childish behaivour. Jack slipped his hand into Kate's as they sat down and Wayne glared at them, hoping that his eye's would somehow burn their hand's. They finished their dinner with light conversation and it seemed to Jack that Wayne was growing more and more agitated everytime he touched Kate. He decided to have some fun with him.

"So Wayne what do you do ?" Jack asked as his hand slid over Kate's. Wayne's eye's followed Jack's hand as it settled on Kate's and it took a second for Wayne to speak.

"I'm a welder," he said his eye's still on their joined hand's.

"Must be interesting," Jack said, his finger's rubbing little circle's on Kate's wrist. Kate smiled at him and linked her finger's with his, compleatly oblivious to the fact that it was driving Wayne round the bend.

"Mom how's Jeremey ?" Kate asked Diane.

"Jeremey?" asked Jack.

"Jeremey's my little brother," Kate explained squeezing his hand.

"Jeremey's fine. He's doing well at school," Diane said and Wayne snorted.

"Yeah right. The lad's an idiot," he laughed.

"No he's not he's a smart boy," Diane said but a look from Wayne silenced her at once. Jack suddenly wondered if Kate's brother was safe in the house with Wayne. He knew exactly where Diane had gotten that bruise from and he didn't like that. He didn't like men who lifted their hand's to a woman.

"What's he good at ?" Jack asked Diane promting her to speak again. She glanced nervously at Wayne before continuing.

"His best subject is Science and he also like's English," Diane smiled.

"Well if he passes his test's he'll probably get a good job," Jack said.

"Would you like to meet him," Kate asked.

"Yeah. Would he like to come over and maybe we can all catch a movie ?" Jack asked and Kate grinned at him.

"I'm sure he'd love too," Kate said and leaned in to press a soft kiss on Jack's lip's. Jack gave her a quick grin and looked over at Wayne to see what effect that had on him. His face was reddening and his eye's bored into Jack. Jack smirked.

"Something wrong ?" he asked innocently. Wayne gritted his teeth, grinding them.

"No nothing's wrong. It's getting late. How about we turn in ?" Wayne's attention turned to Diane. The woman paled slightly but she still managed to slap a grin on her face.

"Sure sweetie," she said brightly. "Well we'll see you two soon I hope."

"Really nice to meet you," Jack said to Diane almost compleatly ignoring Wayne.

"Lovely to meet you too dear," Diane said. "We'll ask Jeremey if he want's to go with you to the movie's."

"Love you mom and I'll see you soon I hope," Kate said, hugging Diane. She turned to Wayne. "Bye Wayne," she said and Wayne glared at her. Kate sighed and linked arm's with Jack as they left the booth. Jack payed the bill on the way out and they walked back into the cold.

"Kate what happened to your mother's face ?" Jack asked.

"She told me she walked into a door, but I don't believe her," Kate said quietly.

"I already hate Wayne," Jack growled and Kate giggled.

"Who doesn't ?" she said and Jack's arm wrapped around her tighter.

A rustle came from the bushes next to car park and Jack and Kate glanced at them. "What was that ?" Kate asked, clutching his arm tighter.

"It was probably nothing," Jack said and he opened the car door for Kate. The bushes rustled again and Jack's head snapped up. He quickly made his way round to the car door and slipped inside. He rolled down his window to let in some air and started the car. Just before he stepped on the accelerator a figure appeared at the hood of the car. "What the fuck ?" Jack muttered and Kate looked at him.

"It's probably the guy's playing a joke," Jack reassured her. It wasn't.

"Outta the car man," A tallish bloke pointed a gun at Jack and Kate.

"Okay, mate take it easy," Jack said sliding out of the car. Kate opened her door but Jack motioned for her to stay. She searched for her mobile but couldn't find it. She was terrified and could hear Jack calmly talking to the gunman outside. Before she knew what had happened Jack and the gunman were tusling on the ground. Kate's eye's where averted to three more figure's coming from the bush. She wanted to alert Jack but it was to late. The next thing a gunshot had echoed all around her and everything was quiet. Kate screamed.

**A/N: He he mini cliffy. To keep you all hanging. Mwahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cough's and choke's Sorry my evil laugh need's more practice.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kate scrambled from the car, looking around for Jack. She burst into tear's at what she saw. Jack was lying on the ground breathing heavily and the gunman was unconscience on the ground. Chloe, Seann and Shannon were standing over him with a broken bottle. "Oh god Jack are you okay baby ?" Kate sobbed collapsing on her knee's next to him.

"I'm okay baby, I'm fine. Just gotta sore head though," he muttered, sitting up.

"I heard a gunshot, I thought. Oh God," she cried and threw herself into his embrace.

"The gunshot was the robber guy but he missed and hit the ground," Chloe explained, dropping the bottle.

"We where still hanging around waiting for you guy's and we heard the fight," Seann said and held out his arm for Jack to take.

"How did he get the jump on you ?" Shannon asked Jack.

"He hit me in the back of the head with his gun. He missed the spot that knock's you out though," Jack said and with Seann's help got to his feet.

"I'm so glad your okay," Kate whimpered and Jack wrapped his arm's around her, holding her close.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he chuckled.

"Well I've called the police so they should be here soon," Shannon said, putting her mobile back into her pocket.

"Thank's you guy's. Thank's a lot," Jack said.

"Eh no problem. Who wouldn't knock out a six foot gunman for their friend's ?" Chloe asked. The sound of siren's neared them and they looked up.

"Thank God. I think Big Ed is waking up," Seann said as the gunman twitched slightly. Seann poked him with a branch and he grunted.

"Baby don't poke it. You don't know where it's been," Chloe said. They were sunndenly surrounded by police car's and a two officer's came forward to cuff the robber formaly known as Big Ed.

"You folk's okay ?" one asked and they all nodded.

"Well you guy's were real lucky. We've been looking for Munich for month's," he said indicating to the robber.

"Wait he's Ron Munich ? The same Ron Munich who kills doctor's ?" Chloe asked.

"Yep that's him. He's murdered about three doctor's now and is probably well on his way to death row," the officer said. Kate looked at Jack. He could have died. She could have lost the greatest man she's ever known. She clung to him tighter.

"Well that's good to know," Jack gulped and looked at the rest of the group. They were all pale, realizing the danger they had all been in. They hadn't stopped to think. Just gone in like a raging bull.

"Are you folk's gonna be alright ?" he asked and the nodded numbly once again. Soon they were alone after a statement had been taken. They exchanged look's.

"So how'd it go ?" asked Shannon. They looked at her. "What ?"

Two day's later they were busy arranging a party. Jerry had been put behind bar's. Luckily he had pleaded guilty and Kate didn't have to go to court. They were busy stocking the fridge of Jack's apartment with beer and food. "Well I still can't believe we did that," Shannon said and Sawyer grinned at her.

"I still can't believe you did that," he said.

"Well our friend's were in danger and we didn't think," Chloe replied snapping open a can of beer.

"Say where are Jack and Kate ? It's their party," Seann asked and Claire looked at the bedroom door.

"Where do you think ?" she said and everyone's eye's found the door.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh."

"You think after a near death experiance they would enjoy life. Not just have sex," Sawyer grimaced.

"Quiet you," Chloe said and a moan sounded from the bedroom.

"Do they have to be so loud ?" Seann said and the girl's looked at each other.

"I wonder why ?" Chloe giggled and the girls laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about ?" Sawyer asked.

"Your not that bright are you sweetie ?" Claire giggled and Sawyer glared at her. Another moan came from the room and they looked at each other.

"Got any ear plugs ?" Shannon said sticking her finger's into her ear's.

"If I did I wouldn't give them to you," Chloe said and switched on some music.

"I can still hear them," Seann groaned and Sawyer sighed.

"Why don't we get drunk. That'll block them out," Claire suggested.

"Did you just suggest we get drunk ? You hate booze," Shannon said.

"You think I wanna listen to that ?" Claire said and downed her beer in one.

"Work's for me."

**A/N: This chappie kinda suck's cause I'm stuck with writer's block. Damn it to hell ! ) Well I couldn't kill Jack so bear with me and the story shall get better again.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Kate baby we need to get dressed again if we're going to go with the guy's," Jack panted and he turned his head to look at the beautiful, stark naked brunette who was lying, panting, next to him.

"Do we have too ?" she breathed. "I'm mean we could just do that again," she smirked at him.

"As much as I want to we promised the guy's we'd go out tonight," Jack groaned in disappointment.

"Well when we come back tonight I'll give you that present I got for you," Kate said and ran her finger over his chest..

"Let's stay here !" Jack exclaimed and Kate giggled at his behaiviour.

"Sorry but you insisted," Kate teased him, sliding of the bed and stretching enticingly.

"You are pure evil woman," Jack growled, rising from the bed and scooping her up in his arms. Kate squeeled in delight and burst into a fit of giggles as he tossed her onto the bed. "Now apologise for being mean," he whispered as he hovered over her.

"I shall never give in !" Kate smiled and Jack pretnded to be angry.

"How dare you ! Well then I shall have to force you !" he laughed and began to tickle her sides. Kate eye's widened and she began to laugh and tried to wiggle out from under him.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," Kate laughed and Jack let go of her.

"That's more like it," he smirked and bent to kiss her. Kate obliged and ran her fingers through his closly cropped hair. A banging on the door made them break apart.

"Get you asses out here ! We're leaving in five minutes," Sawyer called and Jack rolled his eye's.

"We'll be out in a minute !" Jack called back and he turned his attention back to Kate.

Half an hour later they were arriving at the club Jack had chosen for them and they got out of the car. "Holy crap. The Jex Mania ? Are you a member ?" Chloe asked in amazement as the walked past the long line of people.

"Yeah I've been a member for about 5 years. I'll get us good seats," Jack grinned and the stopped at the door. A large scary looking bouncer stopped them. "Hey Mr Eko," Jack greeted him.

"Good evening Dr Shephard. We've got some good stuff going on tonight," Mr Eko broke into a large grin. "All these people with you ?"

"Yeah. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Kate," Jack said and Kate smiled at the large man.

"A pleasure," Mr Eko said and Jack slapped his back.

"My usual tables been reserved right ?" Jack asked.

"Of course," Mr Eko said and he swept his arm motioning for them to enter. They forced their way through the club to the stairs and walked up to a large, deserted balcony. Tables were placed everywhere and soft seats littered the floor. The balcony was dark but the lights from below gave them enough light to see with. The balcony was compleatly isolated and when the last person came up the stairs a rope was placed across the top and bottem of the stairs.

"What is this ?" Kate asked.

"It's a VIP balconey, for my own personal use," Jack grinned. "It gives us all the privacy we want and we can still see the show and hear the music."

"My God this is awesome," Seann exclaimed and sat on one of the seats overlooking the stage.

"Make yourselves comfortable guy's, I'll get us drinks," Jack said and he leant over the balcony rail, his eyes scanning the crowd.

"Hey Libby !" he yelled and a blonde woman looked up.

"Hey Jack !" she called. "I'll be right up."

Kate watched curiously as Jack waited for Libby at the top of the stairs. "Hey what'll it be ?" Libby asked when she reached him. She caught sight of the others and gave a nervous little wave. They all grinned at her and she seemed to relax. Jack placed their orders and Libby went back downstairs.

"Who was she ?" asked Shannon.

"Libby's married to the boss of this place," Jack said.

"Hudo Reyes ?" Sawyer said and Jack nodded.

"Actually he prefers Hurley," Jack explained and Claire almost dropped her purse.

"You know him ?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah I've known him for years. Hell of a nice guy too," he smirked.

"Not to mention butt stinkin rich," Shannon said.

"I'd love to be rich. I'd be able to give my girl everything she wanted and I wouldn't have to work five jobs," Seann said but stopped when he realised he'd said too much. Chloe looked at him oddly.

"You've been working five jobs ?" she said slowly.

"Um yeah," he said looking down.

"Why the hell are you working five jobs ?" Chloe demanded. Seann winced.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else ?" he said quietly.

"There's a pool room right through there," Jack pointed to a door of to their right.

"Thanks," Chloe said and they went inside. Chloe shut the door and turned to face Seann. "Now are you gonna tell me ?" she asked.

"I've been working five jobs so that I can have enough money to get you the things you deserve," he said. Chloe went to speak but Seann stopped her. "No let me talk. You come from a rich background. You got everything you wanted when you were a kid and everyone adored you. I adore you," he said softly. He continued " Me ? I was a poor kid from South Detroit. Abused for half of his childhood. I wanted to get you the things you deserve, because if you have nice things then it makes up for you being with a lowlife like me."

"Seann..." Chloe started but Seann silenced her again.

"I've been depressed for two months now. Why do you think you and I haven't had sex in so long ?" he asked and pulled up the sleeve of his jacket. Chloe gasped. Deep red gashes ran up and down his arms. Some were still dripping blood and some looked like they were weeks old. "I didn't want you to see them, but it doesn't matter now," he said quietly and tugged his sleeve back down. "I'm leaving for a while," he finished.

"What ?" Chloe sniffed, tear stains on her cheeks.

"I'm leaving so you can find someone who deserves you. Find someone who can give you nice things and make you happy," he said softly, tears threatening to spill from his own eyes.

"Listen to me you bastard !" Chloe half yelled. Seann looked shocked at her outburst. "You make me happy ! I don't need nice things or a big house or fancy clothes. I need my boyfriend. I love you !" she sobbed and Seann's eyes widened.

"How can you love me ? I'm not good enough for someone like you !" he shouted.

"How can you think that ? You've been working five jobs just so I can have nice things, and your not good enough ?" Chloe asked. Seann stayed silent. "You were always there for me. Even when I'm a moody asshole once a month you've never once left my side. You helped me through everything when my dad got sick, your the most amazing guy I've ever known and I love you," Chloe insisted. Chloe knelt in front of him. "I'm gonna help you through this. I'm gonna get you through this depression and before you know it you'll be my hyperactive, sex bomb of a man again," she smiled through her tears.

"I love you too," he said softly. "I've always loved you, right from the start," he muttered and his lips found hers in a passionate kiss. Chloe pulled away and licked her lips.

"It's been a while since you kissed me like that," she said.

"It's been a while since I made love to you too," Seann said and pulled her onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck, placing kisses anywhere his lips could reach. Chloe pulled back and studied him. "What's wrong ?" Seann asked, doubt creeping into his voice.

"I want you to promise me something," Chloe said finally.

"Anything," Seann repiled breathlessly. "Anything."

"Stop cutting yourself, please ?" Chloe almost pleaded.

"Okay. I'll stop," Seann sounded sincere. "I'll do anything for you," he muttered, his lips tracing her neck then finding her collarbone, ran his tongue across it.

"Seann it's been so long since you were inside me," Chloe whispered huskily into his ear.

"Too long," he replied his fingers dancing over the waistline of her jeans. His quick fingers popped the button and tugged the zipper down before Chloe knew what was going on. Seann's pants and shirt were the next thing's to go along with Chloe's bra and panties.

"Why are you still wearing boxers ?" she asked and Seann looked down.

"I have no idea," he replied with a hint of his old grin creeping back onto his face. A real grin. His boxers were thrown onto the floor with everything else and Chloe eyed him hungrily.

"Make love to me," she said and Seann kissed her soundly, sinking into her inch by inch, savouring what he hadn't had in so long. Chloe moaned softly as he entered her, pressing herself into him as he moved and thrust up inside her. Chloe ran her hands over his strong chest, rubbing circles on his slick skin. Seann's mouth found her breasts and his hand's went to her hip's to help her rise off him. Chloe arched into him and he went into her deeper and at the same time pulled a hard nipple into his mouth. She cried out and tangled her fingers in his dirty blond hair. Seann picked up the pace pumping into her faster as Chloe matched his pace, meeting his thrusts. It wasn't long before an earthshattering orgasm swept over them both and Seann emptied himself into her. Chloe felt his hot seed shoot into her and cried out again, tugging his head up to meet her's and they kissed as they rode the last waves of orgasm together.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time. Next chapter will be what everyone was doing while Chloe and Seann were in that room. Dirty dancing anyone ? Anyway I just realized this is the first time I've written angst for these two. Oh well. There shall likely be Jate smut in the next chapter. Oh I wish I was a punk rocker, with flowers in my hair...**


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh there's so many things I like about you_

_I don't know where to begin_

_Mmm okay..._

_I like the way you look at me with those beautiful eyes_

_I like the way you act all surprised._

_I like the way you sing along_

_I like the way you always get it wrong. Heh heh_

_I like the way you clap your hands_

_I like the way you love to dance_

_I like the way you put your arms in the air_

_I like the way you shake your hair._

_I like the way you like to touch_

_I like the way you stare so much._

_But most of all, yeah_

_Most of all _

_I LIKE THE WAY YOU MOVE..._

Jack and Kate nearly dominated the dance floor as they went along with the fast paced song. Jack's hands rested on Kate's hips as she had her back to him. She was pressed against his body, and her arms were behind her head, gripping the back of his neck. Her's hips swayed quickly to the music and and with every sway she ground her ass on Jack's growing erection, making him almost hiss in pleasure and pain. Jack pulled her closer to him and Kate almost moaned at the contact and pushed into his erection more.

_I LIKE THE WAY YOU MOVE !_

Kate turned in his arms, her eye's dark with lust and persperation on her face. She was breathing heavily while she practically gyrated against his crotch. Jack did moan that time and it bought a sexy smirk to Kate's full wet lips. Jack watched as she moistened them with her tongue and bent down to capture her lips in his. Kate went up in flames, the fast music and hot dancing with Jack nearly to much for her, but she was determined to finish the song.

_I like the way you put your arms up in the air_

Kate streched her arms up, still dancing sexily, brushing against Jack's chest and very painful erection.

_I like the way you shake your hair,_

Jack watched Kate's hair bounce around her shoulders as she ground against him. He gritted his teeth and rubbed circles on her hips with his thumb.

_I like the way you like to touch_

Kate's hand slid under the back of Jack's shirt to caress him, but also for her to be able to pull herself against him more.

_I like the way you stare so much, _

Kate lifted her head and locked eye's with Jack, bringing her free hand around to the back of his neck.

_But most of all, yeah_

_Most of all..._

Jack's tongue pushed inside Kate's mouth as the song drew to a close and she gladly obliged pulling him as close as possible.

_I LIKE THE WAY YOU MOVE !_

The song ended with a bang and Jack and Kate broke apart, barely able to breathe. Jack's erection was still very evident and it was pressing into Kate's crotch. "Your a good dancer Jack," she whispered huskily.

"So are you baby," he growled, the rough denim of his jeans seriously making him need release.

"Did my little show get you all hot ?" she teased him as they left the floor to go to the stairs. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her round.

"Your damn right it did," he said. "And when we get home tonight I think we're going to have time for another dance."

"Let's see shall we," Kate said, hooking her finger through his belt loop and pulling him up the stairs. They walked into the private balconey and were met with amazed stares.

"What ?" Kate asked.

"I'm suprised you didn't get arrested for public indecency," Shannon said.

"Why ?" Jack asked as he sat down.

"You were practically having sex on the dance floor," Sawyer smirked. Jack turned red, suddenly thankful that the table he was at hid his erection.

"Lot's of people were doing it," Kate said.

"But they were doing it discretely," Claire giggled. Another giggle came from the pool room and everyone looked that way. Kate sat next Jack and cuddled up against him.

"Well I suppose we did go over board, didn't we baby ?" Kate smiled at him. "Say why don't we head back ?" she said.

"I think we could stay for a while longer," Jack said. Kate rolled her eyes and slipped her hand under the table to massage his still very evident erection.

"Actually I think now would be a good time to leave," he said grabbing his coat. They said their goodbyes and walked outside, Jack's long coat thankfully hiding the huge bulge in his pants. It was already dark out and Kate slid her hand inside Jacks coat, to massage him.

"What are you doing ?" Jack grinned at her.

"I don't think that I can wait until we get home," Kate whispered into his ear, gently blowing into it. "I'm so wet Jack. So dripping wet for you. I need you too slide into me and make me come," she whimpered and rubbed him through the denim. Jack practically growled and his hard member twitched in his pants. It was starting to hurt now and he was throbbing so much he thought he might explode. "Don't you wanna feel ?" Kate took his hand and put it over the crotch of her jeans.

"Get into that alley before it explodes," Jack panted and pushed her into the alley and then into a doorway. Jack attacked Kates neck with his lips, pushing down her pants and panties. Kate pushed down his pant's and was happy to see he'd forsaken boxers. She grasped him in her hand but a sharp hiss of pain from her lover made her let go.

"Are you okay ?" she asked and he nodded.

"I'm really tender," Jack smirked and Kate looked at him.

"Huh ?" she asked, still desperate for him to get inside her.

"I'm so turned on by you that my cock is to sensitive. It kinda hurt's," Jack explained.

"So you need to cum to stop it from hurting but I need to be gentle ?" Kate smiled, biting her lip.

"Something like that," he panted, thankful for the cool night air. Kate reached down and gently grasped him. She moved her hand slowly along his shaft, slicking it with the pre-cum, flowing from the head.

"It's not to painful is it ?" Kate asked him and Jack shook his head.

"Once I'm inside you I'll be fine," he panted and Kate stood on her toes and positioned him at her hot entrance.

"Ready ?" she asked.

"Hold on," Jack said and he took his cock into his hand and pushed the head inside of her slowly. He hissed in pain and pleasure as he slid into her further. Kate cried out and Jack growled as her muscles clenched around his throbbing tip. Kate could feel him pulsing inside her and she moaned. Jack silenced her with a kiss and she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Kate slipped her arm around his neck pulling him closer and Jack pushed into her further. Kate gave a little whimper as she was pressed against the wall and Jack moved into her slowly and with every thrust he nudged her clit. Kate's sharp gasp of pleasure bought a smile to Jack's lips and he ran his tongue down her neck, sucking on the skin at the base of her neck.

"Jack please baby, oh god, ugh," Kate cried out, thrusting her hips down onto his.

"Katie babe, your so tight," Jack moaned, the pain in his hard member dissapating as soon as he thrust again. Jack reached down and pinched her clit lightly rubbing her. Kate's eyes hooded with pleasure and a long moan escaped from her lips. Jack moved faster, pumping into her roughly and they both cried out in pleasure as her muscles clenced around him.

"Jack ! Jack !" Kate screamed out and Jack pressed his lips to hers to silence her. Kate moaned into his mouth and Jack couldn't help from pulling away and yelling as his realease washed over him and he came along with Kate.

**A/N: Dirty dancing and smutty jex. Hope ya enjoyed that chapter. More where that came from.)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Should we get dressed then ?" Chloe smiled into Seanns neck.

"We could just lie here. It's only 8:15 in the morning and we haven't been together like this in a while," Seann wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Chloe's lips ran over his neck and Seann pulled the cover up higher. Chloe moved and Seann winced, hissing in pain as his arms rubbed against the covers. Chloe jumped up and Seann lifted his arm to examine it. A trickle of blood ran down his arm and dripped onto the bed. Chloe plucked a tissue from the side of the bed and dabbed at the blood on his arm.

"Sorry baby," she said kissing him.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Seann winced.

"I have to worry about you," Chloe said and Seann smiled at her softly.

"Come on, let's get some more sleep," he suggested and Chloe snuggled deep into his embrace.

Kate woke and stretched happily. Her eye's fluttered open and she sat up, turning to look at Jack. His chest was rising and falling steadily and his breath was soft. Kate smiled to herself and lay back down on her side. She looked at him intently, taking in every little detail on his face. She noticed a little scar on his neck. She made a mental note to ask him about it later. The duvet was bunched around his waist and Kate's eye's took in his sculpted chest, his abdomen, his stomach. She smiled at the light sprinkling of hair that covered his chest and wondered why she loved to run her finger's through it when they made love. When they made love. Kate smiled softly at that statement. Then it hit her between the eye's. Metaphorically of course.

"I love him," she said quietly to herself. This man who'd practically been her gaurdian angel. Her hero, she loved him. Kate rolled onto her back and smiled softly when he muttered something about pancakes in his sleep. She closed her eye's finding it better to think it darkness. She really did love Jack, but a notion of doubt was in the back of her mind. Did he love her too ? This worried Kate. What if he didn't, what if he just wanted this and nothing more ? she thought. Only one way to find out.

"Jack ?" she whispered, poking him lightly in the chest. Jack awoke with a jolt.

"Marshmallows !!" he said loudly and Kate giggled madly. Jack shook himself and looked at her. "Huh ?" he asked, laying back down. "You alright baby ?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I've just got something really important to tell you," she smiled at him. Jack sat up and Kate straddled his lap, sitting on him comfortably.

"Are you okay ?" he asked concerned about her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just worried how you might react to this," Kate sighed, her nerves crippling her ability to form the words.

"Kate, come on baby, tell me what's wrong," Jack soothed her, rubbing circles on her back.

"I love you !" Kate blurted out. 'Smooth Kate' she thought. Jack sat there stunned. He then started to laugh. Kate was angry. "Well burn then you, you big jerk !" she said struggling to get off him, but Jack held her tight.

"Kate ! I'm not laughing at that," he soothed.

"Then what are you laughing at ?" she asked angrily, although she had stopped struggling.

"I thought there was something wrong. You had me all worried but then it was that you love me !" Jack said and Kate blushed.

"Uh sorry," she said, but Jack kissed her hard.

"I love you too," he smiled and Kate threw her arm's around his neck.

"Still that was not the reaction I'd planned," Kate giggled. Jack's alarm clock sounded and 'Breaking Free' from High School Musical, came on.

"I hate this song," Jack moaned but Kate nuzzeled his chest.

"You won't when I'm done with you," she winked and Jack flipped them over.

An hour later they emergerd from the bedroom, very happy with themselves. Kate was grinning like an idiot as she sat on the sofa. "What ?" Jack smirked.

"I think you know what. I'm still buzzing," Kate shivered. Jack smirked. "Don't look so pleased with yourself Mr. I think I did pretty well myself," Kate said smugly.

"Really now ?" Jack lunged at her and Kate squeeled in delight as his finger's tickled her side's.

"Jack ! No please !" she laughed struggling and eventually they rolled off the couch and onto the floor, giving Kate a big upper hand. So doe's Mr spinal surgeon have a weakness ?" she asked, her hand's sliding over his chest.

"I have been known to have to weaknesses. Pancakes and of course, you," Jack smiled and Kate's heart melted. "I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too. God i can't stop saying it," Kate giggled.

"Earlier you couldn't stop screaming it," Jack chuckled and Kate hit him with a cushion.

"You and your filthy mind," she said.

"I got most of it from you, you lead me, a poor innocent boy, astray," Jack winked at her.

"Moi ? I was merely an innocent bystander when suddenly, you came along with your charming smile and irresistable good looks. I was helpless to resist you. One minute it seemed like we were talking then the next you were drilling me senseless in bed," she giggles at the wild look that ran though his eye.

"Come here baby," he grinned and Kate bent down, going to kiss him, when a loud cough made them both freeze. Kate slowly got of Jack's lap and they turned.

"Dad ?" Jack said.

Suddenly, Chloe, Seann, Sawyer and Claire burst through the door. "Jack your dad's, here already," Chloe trailed off.

"Told you we should have called," Sawyer said and Chloe kicked him in the shin.

**A/N: Right now I'm on an updating spree. I've updated two stories in one night ! Go me ! Anywhoo, hopefully next chapter will be coming soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Sorry man," Seann shrugged. Jack's father glowered down at them.

"Uh hey dad," Jack laughed nervously.

"Um hi Mr Shepard," Kate blushed, standing up and Jack followed.

"Go and get dressed. I want to talk to you," Mr Shepard said and Jack pulled Kate into the bedroom.

"What's with that ?" she asked him.

"My dad's a bit of a control freak," Jack smirked. "And he hates sex," he grinned.

"He what ?" Kate asked confused.

"He hates the fact that I have sex," he said and Kate kissed him devilishly.

"Really now ?" she asked and slid her hand into his boxers. Jack stopped her though.

"Later baby. I gotta find out what he wants," Jack groaned. "And I'm afraid to leave him with the guys,"

"Your afraid to leave him with the guys or the other way around ?" Kate giggled.

"The other one," he smiled at her, and hugged her tightly.

Meanwhile out in the living room, the gang were sitting uncomfortably with Christian. "So your a surgeon ?" Seann tried to start a conversation.

"I'm trying my best to ignore you people, so lets try and make it easier shall we ?" Christian snapped. Chloe was about to defend her boyfriend when Jack and Kate emerged from the bedroom.

"So what do you want ?" Jack asked and Christian glowered at him.

"Speak like you were taught to boy," he said and Jack growled. "Anyway, I want you to get back with Sarah," he said and Jack's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Um, no. Sarah left me for my best mate. Also if you haven't noticed, I'm in love with Kate," Jack laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Love ? You don't know the meaning of the word boy," Christian laughed.

"Look _Dad_. I'm with Kate now, and I love her with all my heart. I'm not gonna leave her, she's everything I've ever wanted," Jack snapped and pulled Kate into his arms. Kate kissed his jaw and smiled up at him.

"Uh can I butt in ? Why does he have to get back with his ex ?" Chloe raised her hand.

"Because, Sarah wants him back," Christian snapped at the girl. "Now hold your tongue, I'm speaking," he said.

"Don't talk to my girl like that !" Seann stood up.

"Leave it babe," Chloe pulled him back.

"Look Christian. I've had better, companionship, friendship and love in a few weeks with Kate, than I ever did in my whole relationship with Sarah, okay !" Jack snapped. Kate leaned up to whisper into his ear, making him chuckle.

"What did you say girl !" Christian growled at her.

"She told me not to forget better sex," Jack chuckled.

"Don't speak to your father like that ! Respect me boy !" Christian looked on the verge of exploding.

"Why the hell should I ?" Jack laughed bitterly.

"I gave you everything boy. I gave you life ! All the money you could have wanted."

"Yeah, right. You remember my tenth birthday party ?" Jack asked.

"No I don't why ?"

"Of course you don't. You were too busy fucking your secretary to come to it. You left a ten year old boy in tears, telling him you had to go to work. Then you came home reeking of booze. I heard you tell my mom that you'd been in bed with that fucking blonde called Cindy for most of the day. Remember ? That was the day she kicked you out," Jack sneered.

"That has nothing to do with it !" Christian argued back.

"Yes it does. How can you stand there and tell me how to live my life, when you weren't even there for most of it ?" Jack asked.

"I was there for you !"

"Right. Hey remember this line ? Sorry kiddo, I've got to go and work. I can't come to your baseball game, I can't come to your birthday party, I've got to see to some work. Well your work sure as hell enjoyed you seeing to her," Jack said. Christian lost his temper and slashed at Jack's face, knocking him back and spliting his lip.

"Hey !" came the collective cry from the gang as they rushed to Jack's side.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," Jack shook himself. Christian seemed shocked with what he'd done .

"Son I," he tried but Jack cut him off.

"Your not my dad. Get the hell out Christian," he spat out bitterly.

"Look I'll um I'll," Christian said.

"Yo, Rambo ! I think it's time you left. If not, pick a window," Sawyer smirked, gesturing to them. Christian looked back at Jack, who was enjoying the attention from Kate. She kissed his cut and then his lips, nuzzeling him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, backing out of the door, his hands raised. When he was gone, Jack collapsed on the sofa, his head in his hands.

"Look man, we'll leave you and Kate alone for a while," Sawyer offered and Jack gave a quick nod. The three exited the room, saying goodbye to the pair softly.

"You okay baby ?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine babe," Jack kissed her.

"Tell you what. Remember that time at the mall, when you got your tattoo ?" she asked and Jack nodded curiously.

"Yeah I remember. Wait is this about that present you got for me ?" Jack asked happily.

"Yup. Now you get undressed and stay here, while I go get ready," she purred and Jack gulped. When Kate had gone into the bedroom, he pulled off his shirt and jeans, discarding them. His boxers soon followed and he sat down, gently stroking his hard member. "Ready ?" he heard Kate giggle. Jack nodded.

"Can I turn around ?" he asked.

"Well I was enjoying the veiw but okay," she smiled. Jack spun and his jaw literally dropped open.

"Holy fuck Kate," he choked.

"You like ?" she asked shyly.

"I love," he gaped. Kate was wearing a black, spagetti strap, see through nightie. On her legs she donned black high heeled boots.

"Good. Now lie down like a good boy," she purred.

"Gladly," Jack breathed.

Kate pushed him down onto the floor and stood over him. Jack stared up at her and she smiled. This is going to be fun...

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in like years, but I've been preoccupied with other stories and school. I'm also cruel for leaving it there, but next chapter will contain lots of jex and jexy things. Next chapter is seriously smutty so be warned. Very dirty too, which I know you all love. Although in all seriousness the next chapter is really smutty and dirty so be warned. xxx Lyl **


End file.
